cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Narukami
"Narukami" (なるかみ Narukami) is a clan from the nation of Dragon Empire, and introduced in Trial Deck 6: Resonance of Thunder Dragon alongside Gold Paladin. In the lore, the clan's military prowess is second only to Kagero. After the Kagero clan was sealed away in the events leading to the War of Liberation, Narukami came to the forefront to lead the Dragon Empire's military to fill the space of Kagero taking on many of the previously Kagero units. Although many have crimson scales, their power comes from thunder and lightning. Each troop wields the lightning differently, such as the Eradicators who strike down their opponents, the Brawlers whose explosive martial arts can attack multiple foes at once, or those who bind their foes to incapacitate them. Their main infantry units are master lancers whose strikes mimic lightning strikes. In the events of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G series, a scarlet dragon commander seeks to protect the Planet Cray, all the while inspiring others to be strong for the future. Playstyle Naturally, Narukami's play style is reminiscent of its predecessor's. All of the units focus on retiring the opponent's rear-guards, from actual retiring (such as the Eradicators), or gaining the ability to attack multiple units at once, causing the opponent to guard each unit individually or lose those who remain unguarded (such as the Brawlers and Kaisers). Also, the clan's purpose of retiring is for pure, extreme offense in contrast Kagero's pressure-based and sabotaging style. The clan also retire its own rearguard, usually with total destruction along with the opponent's. To differentiate from Kagero further, Narukami gained the ability to bind units starting in Cardfight!! Vanguard G. Some units can retire an opponent's rear-guard, and then bind said card once it enters the Drop Zone, while some cards can bind a card directly from the Drop Zone. The cards are bound face up, permanently, thus fueling the clan's keyword "Thunderstrike", which allows units to gain power and effects depending on the number of cards in the opponent's Bind Zone. Known/Notable Fighters *Toshiki Kai *Taishi Miwa (Former) *Naoki Ishida *Ryutaro Oyama *Takeru Baba *Henri Hayao Design Concept This clan is based on lightning and dragons, which is apparent in their designs and playstyles. As a clan of the Dragon Empire, most of the units here are dragons, although there are some humanoids with an affinity to lightning. There is no specific naming theme to this clan, as many unit's names and titles take inspiration from the Middle East, eastern Asia, and southern Asia. These influences are slightly more apparent in the designs themselves rather than the names, as many units wear clothing that is more suited towards desert and arid regions, such as Desert Gunner, Shiden, and many units featuring these regions in their art's background, like in Malevolent Djinn's art, while the title "Dragoon" takes a more fantasy approach than that of its western European origins. Some units take after Hindu mythology as well, such as Avatar of Heroic Spirits, Vishnu. However, during Cardfight!! Vanguard: Season 4, the clan started taking a martial arts theme for its units. The inhabitants of this clan are humanoids and reptilians with an affinity to lightning, as well as Demons known as Djinns, and a few rodents. Races Themes Sets containing Narukami cards Booster Sets Decks and Starter Sets Extra Collections List of Narukami cards Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Trivia *Narukami in Japanese means "Resounding God", which is often associated with thunder. **In legend, an acolyte named Narukami becomes the thunder god after being tricked by Taema-hime, as told in the kabuki Narukami. **Many of the Narukami units use lightning-based attacks. *Some of the unit names are taken from Chinese novels (in Japanese pronunciations), such as Journey to the West (e.g. Kohkaiji (紅孩兒 Honghaier)), Water Margin (e.g. Linchu (林冲 Lin Chong), Soh Koh (宋江 Song Jiang)) and Investiture of the Gods (e.g. Nata (哪吒 Nezha), Kohiko (黄飞虎 Huang Feihu)). *Some of the unit names are taken from Hindu myths, such as Brahma, Indra, Shiva, Vishnu, and Vritra. Category:Narukami